La persona detrás del mentor
by Anna Scheler
Summary: ¿Y si el rudo mentor solo estuviera cumpliendo un rol? Haymitch es más que el alcohólico arruinado que intenta aparentar… Descúbrelo


Summary¿Y si el rudo mentor solo estuviera cumpliendo un rol? Haymitch es más que el alcohólico arruinado que intenta aparentar… Descúbrelo

Holiss! Antes que nada gracias por leer! Espero que te agrade y si dejas una review o favs te lo agradecería muchísimo

**Declaimer: La saga "Los Juegos del Hambre" y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo soy una fan algo loca con mucha imaginación y amante de las buenas historias. Gracias por leer!**

* * *

La persona detrás del mentor

Haymitch no se consideraba un buen tipo. Nunca había sido bueno, pero luego de Los Juegos la maldad en su interior se trasformó en una sombra que lo perseguía cada segundo de su existencia. Con el tiempo descubrió que el licor aplacaba la oscuridad, y que en aquel estado de ebriedad era meramente libre de todo, era feliz.

Lo habían obligado a ello. Luego de sus Juegos, se negó a cooperar y lo hundieron. Se convirtió en el desgraciado vencedor, burla de todo el capitolio. Realmente era desgraciado, por salvarse lo había perdido todo, por intentar vivir, su familia había muerto; y ahora el yacía en soledad en la Aldea de los vencedores. La angustia, el miedo, el saber que ahora vería decenas de niños pasar frente a sus ojos luego de las cosechas, y los vería morir sin poder hacer nada.

Veinticuatro años después del Vasallaje de los 50, estaba ahí haciendo un espectáculo gracias al alcohol que llevaba en sangre. Alcanzó a distinguir a los tributos de ese año y se conmovió al ver los ojos de la Veta en esa escuálida niña que lo miraba con recelo. La voluntaria la llamaban, la chica se ofreció por su hermana y ahora lo miraba desde arriba claramente avergonzada del comportamiento de su mentor.

La chica tenía carácter y cada segundo que pasaba le recordaba a él mismo, a su pasado antes de los Juegos. Su terquedad, su firmeza, sus ganas de vivir y de volver con su familia. Se descubrió a si mismo admirándola y se dijo que lo haría todo para salvarla. Una última camada de niños medio muertos por el hambre a los que llevar al espectáculo del Capitolio. Si la chica no sobrevivía, el se encargaría de que el 12 se quede sin mentor para siempre.

Su carácter difícil, como el de él, no la hacía deseable ante los patrocinadores. Carecía de encanto, algo que el muchacho tenía por demás. Ella era un problema, y no sabría cómo lograría hacerla sobrevivir.

Era una arquera de cuidado. Cuando vio la repetición de su sesión privada junto a Seneca se quedó pasmado. Si bien el jefe obvió la puntuación de la chica, él supo que había sido buena y que eso le ganaría patrocinadores a la muchacha de La Veta.

Katniss es una muchacha impresionante, ¿no lo creen así?- sobrio como hacía mucho tiempo y vestido con sus mejores galas, Haymitch parloteaba con un grupo de extraños personajes de la elite del Capitolio, su chica en llamas estaba al borde de la muerte por el dolor de las quemaduras y si no hacía algo, la matarían.- Es solo una chiquilla de dieciséis años, de la parte más baja de nuestro distrito y sin embargo se presentó voluntaria para salvar a su hermana pequeña.

Las mujeres tomaban delicados pañuelos y limpiaban las lágrimas de sus ojos. Los hombres asentían a cada palabra del mentor que hacía su mayor esfuerzo por parecer consternado por lo que ocurría en la pantalla. Katniss sollozaba en la cima de un árbol, mientras era rodeada por los profesionales y… por Peeta.

La chica en llamas necesita vuestra ayuda señores- exclama a viva voz y se sorprende a él mismo una vez más- ella no puede morir así damas- mira a las señoras de alta alcurnia con el rostro lleno de pesar- es una tributo prometedora señores, una calificación de 11 no es dada al azar aquí – mira a los hombres con el rostro lleno de orgullo- ¡Apostemos por la chica en llamas!- declara con ímpetu y abandona el lugar sintiéndose mareado.

Katniss va bien, su alianza con Rue le da una ventaja tanto en la arena como fuera de ella. Se reúne con los posibles patrocinadores cada día asegurándose de comparar a la pequeña Rue del 11 con la rubia hermana de Katniss, y la actitud protectora de esta ultima en todo momento, incluso cuando la pequeña morena muere en sus brazos.

La chica no tendrá encanto propio pero logra lo que muchos no pueden lograr en la arena, carisma. Todos se identifican con su historia. Todos admiran su voluntad y esmero por ir a la búsqueda de su compañero de distrito, sin saber si este viviría. Estaba claro que los profesionales tenían a más de la mitad de los patrocinadores comprados con sus actos de guerreros romanos, pero Katniss lo daba todo por sobrevivir y a pesar de la horrible situación que representaba la arena, esta sacaba lo mejor de la muchacha.

Estúpido primer beso, podrían haber montado un buen número en aquella caverna de muerte y la triste niña solo rozó los labios en el moribundo. La maldijo una y otra vez, aunque en un pequeño rincón se alegraba de que ambos estuvieran vivos. Había logrado poco con los patrocinadores esos últimos días, pero el reencuentro de los amantes trágicos le dio una idea que, si funcionaba, haría que ambos salieran con vida, y haría de los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre los mejores en mucho tiempo.

Su encuentro con Seneca rindió frutos y el jarabe funcionó de maravillas para dormir a Peeta que se negaba a dejar ir a Katniss al banquete. Cada paso de la chica de la Veta lo sorprendía más y más. El efecto que lograba en las personas era impresionante. Como lo que ocurrió con la chica del 2 y con Tresh. Las mujeres de la sala chillaron al ver el cuchillo rozar la frente de la oji-gris y los varones suspiraron de alivio al ver que la tributo de levantaba y empuñaba sus flechas intentando atinarle a la morena que se acercaba peligrosamente. Durante la escena de Clove y su arsenal de cuchillitos afilados hasta el mismísimo Haymitch casi sufre un ataque de pánico al ver que las posibilidades de Katniss de sobrevivir eran casi nulas. Pero apareció Tresh y salvo su cuello y la dejó vivir; y todos suspiraron aliviados al verla regresar al bosque a la carrera sin derramar una lágrima a pesar de la profunda herida en la frente. Se notaba en su rostro, solo quería regresar con el chico, quería salvarlo y redimirse… por el pan, por hacerla deseable, por indirectamente salvarle la vida cuando estaba alucinando por las rastrevíspulas.

Haymitch conocía lo que era la culpa, el deberle tu vida a alguien más. Al parecer no podía dejar de encontrar similitudes con la chica y sabía que eso le traería problemas si salían con vida. Sonrió, ellos sobrevivirían.

…

Habría sido mejor que murieran… sentía como cada fibra de su cuerpo reclamaba el alcohol para no tener que lidiar con el dolor de la posible pérdida. Peeta agonizaba y tendrían que amputarle la pierna, y la chica, la pobre muchacha tenía el oído destrozado y lo único que podían hacer por ella era implantarle una infernal máquina del capitolio para que pudiese oír de nuevo. Los veía ahí tendidos en camas. Diferentes, pálidos, malnutridos, agonizantes; y descubrió que la sobriedad era un estado realmente espantoso. Él no quería tener que verlos, él odiaba tener que vivir una realidad que no fuera la de la nebulosa en la que lo sumía el licor.

Seneca había desaparecido del mapa. Snow no estaba nada contento con el truco de las bayas y nada sería como antes. El más que nadie sabía lo que ocurría cuando a Snow no le gustaba algo. Había vivido en carne propia lo que era ser castigado por el Capitolio por intentar sobrevivir a los Juegos usando el cerebro además de la fuerza bruta y sabía también, que Katniss no podría soportar las pérdidas de su hermana y madre… tenía que hacer algo.

"Tienes que hacer que todos crean que estabas actuando por amor, que estabas tan locamente enamorada que no podías soportar la idea de vivir sin el chico del pan". No podía soportar la mirada de Katniss que luchaba por entender. "Preciosa, tu acto aunque tú no lo quisieras fue rebelde y eso al Presidente no le gusto un pelo". Sus ojos grises en par en par le hicieron desear una copa, no sabía si era peor que lo entendiera o que no. La observó mirar al vacío mientras le contestaba que haría lo necesario para que todos salieran con vida.

No detuvo su impulso y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La muchacha se quejó por su acto pero por unos segundos quiso reconfortarla como lo haría un padre. Quiso trasmitirle lo que nadie le trasmitió a él, seguridad.

.

.

.

Sus vidas no serían fáciles de ahora en adelante pero estarían juntos. Los tres mentores del 12, unidos.

* * *

Sé que es extraño pero H es mi segundo personaje masculino preferido y tenía la imperiosa necesidad de escribir esto.

**Si leíste y te gustó comenta algo shi? *3* Gracias! Nos leemos y…**

**Que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte!**


End file.
